GrimLocks's Spark
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: What happens when The king of all Dino bots has a wierd feeling in his spark and all he can do is love her? GRIMLOCKXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I aint really a big fan of finishing stories, but I was looking at some deviant arts of grimlock, and I just had to write something. This is GrimlockxOC.  
Reviews and I will enjoy writing more chapters.

GrimLock, the Large leader of the Dino bots, the Agressive Autobot, the one who knew how to fight and nothing more. Sure he couldn't speak that good, but he knew when something was hurt, sad or even excited. Wheeljack his creator taught him that much. But now as he stood tall over a mountain, his large arms crossed, his visor looking at a small figure about his waist tall, that was sitting on the ground, a slender femme at that. He knew her, and he knew she had a "crush" on him. He had heard rumors from the Autobots. Even his partners, were telling him. The femme was a color of white and dark baby blue, she transformed into a tiger. She had mechanical ears on her head, which twitched around for sounds, her eyes were baby blue, she was a slender female with only two weapons. She had a small arm blade, and a laser gun to her side, on her chest was her tiger's head, which had a large Autobot Medical symbol. She had a tail which was now laying on the ground, her hands where small fragile, but with claws. As He looked at her, his spark beated rougher, what was he doing?...

Angel, knew that someone was around her, her ears had detected that much, who was it though she did not know. She was just enjoying the view of the lake as she looked at the water to see fishes jumping around. Ever since she came to the planet Earth, and met the humans, she just wanted to be away from those little creatures. She was no Decepticon, but it made her depressed to see that her own brother Optimus Prime, would sacrifice a Autobot for a human. She was angry. Depressed, and very much confuse. After she had told her brother to basically go to primus for being such a "dick" as the humans say, she ran out of the ark, and now was sitting on a rock, watching her reflection in the water. She wanted to go home, she wanted grimlock. She widened her eyes finding out what she just thought about. The large Dinobot, named Grimlock, my what a beauty of a mech. Bigger than all of the Autobots and such a magical transformer. When she first saw him walking through the Ark, she had to bite her tongue for her not to scream, he scared her. Yes, though he seemed very harmless, the stories of that giant transformer was all but lies. His large frame, and his large arms, and his frame, was all King. She held her face blushing when he first spoke to her. She had just appeared in the Energon room, and everyone stared at her, she offlined her optics and walked toward the Energon composer, she onlined her optics to pour her energon, she turned around to leave and saw GrimLock in a dark corner, arms crossed, his visor glowing blue, and his frame saying menacing. She gasped softly as he was looking at her, she blushed roughly, and walked out quickly, trembling..she went to her quarters and drinked the energon quickly, as her spark beated, she heard a knock on her door, she went to open it as she was faced with a large chest. She looked up to see GrimLock staring back at her with his arm crossed. She gulped and screamed bloody murder as she dropped her energon and backed away. His optic arched, as he walked through her door, she held her face and became a ball in the middle, afraid, terrified..all she saw was darkness, she could feel tears pool down her face, she was terrified. When she didn't hear anything, she onlined her optics and found Grimlock on his knee looking at her, she thought she saw Confusion, but that made her confuse as well. "Me GrimLock will not hurt small femme bot." his thumb went to her face, as he wiped her tears away. " Me Grimlock, wanted to tell you,you pretty femme bot."  
she looked at the male surprised and shock, the giant mech had come to her room just to compliment her? A large knock of the wall, drew both their attention as some mechs where standing growling. "we heard a scream!" "whats going on?" GrimLock withdrew from her, she instantly felt cold, she grabbed his hand back, as Grimlock looked down to see the female holding his hand to her face, a small smile on her face.. "Thank you GrimLock, your very kind." The other transformers saw this affection, and looked at each other, Grimlock knew if this was any one else, he would have punched them away, but he smiled behind his facemask, and patted the small femme.."We become friends yes?" He saw two beautiful baby blue eyes sparkle.. "Yes grimlock, we become friends."

Angel didn't know if she had started to drool or it was her instinct, but she turned around to be face by Grimlock's form. He was all power, no weakness, all strength, no weakness, all King, and no weakness to make him fall. She gently laughed and petted his nose. "Grimmy, why are you behind me?" Grimlock transformed and grabbed the small femme bot, carrying her bridal style. "Grimmy!" "Me Grimlock, thinks I love you small angel bot."

AWWW….how adorable. Yea, so what you guys think for the first chapter? *squeals* please review!


	2. I said YES!

So this is chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy.

Angel didn't know if she was dreaming or she had heard it out. The king of Dinobots had just told her he loved her. She gently made him put her down, as her feet touched the ground, she looked at those optics, which held sadness and confusion. Grimlock didn't know if what he just told her scared her or excited her, he went to speak, but Angel then broke down crying, her frame trembling. Grimlock taken back from this kneeled down, and held her small frame. "Me grimlock sorry he hurt you, me grimlock will punish himself, me grimlock loves you." She kept crying, he felt he did something wrong, he backed away, and started walking off, his head bowed, his optics shedding tears, his spark beaten sadly, he knew now what rejection was. Angel sniffed, and screamed at him, her hands on the ground. "I LOVE YOU GRIMLOCK!" she then went back to her ball and cried her eyes out, Grimlock on the other hand halted, and for once in his life, he spoke normally. "Do you mean it angel?"he turned around, and saw angel, nodding, wiping her tears. Grimlock could have done 3 things then. Cry, Hug her tightly, or kiss her. So because he was Grimlock, he did all three. Angel just saw a flash of armor as she was picked him into some strong, and I mean STRONG arms, and hugged, his optics was shedding energon tears, as his mouth plate slid down for a moment revealing some beautiful scarred lips, as she was kissed by the might king. Angel thought she would faint, but wrapped her arms around the mech's neck and kissed back, she purred and rubbed his tears away, NOT EVER has Grimlock shed tears. But here with this small femme, it felt so natural. After the kiss, Grimlock looked at her face, She giggled and hugged him, she smiled, and she purred. Grimlock, then turned around, put his mouth plate back on, and walked toward the ark. She blushed as she watched him enter the ark. It had been 4 months since she came to earth, and how she met this king, it had been only 4 months, but those 4 months she told grimlock more information about her life then her brother would ever know. Grimlock put angel down, and grabbed her hand as he led her toward the command center, His eyes flashed for a minute red, He would tell optimus, and if he reject his favor, there would be danger tonight. As the large transformer stormed down the corridors, a small female giggled trying to keep up with her new lover, Grimlock pushed the door open, as basically all the autobots where there now facing him. "Grimlock, what is the….."  
Optimus Prime stopped seeing Angel holding Grimlock's hand, her body next to him, her face showing pure love for this Dinobot, and then they heard a growl. "Me Grimlock Will Bondmate with Angel Bot." EVERYONE even angel was shocked. Angel was so happy she wanted to throw herself unto her lover, but held her self in place, optimus on the other hand went to reject, WheelJack was stared at back Ratchet, "I thought you said they were just fighters!" "I didn't know this tho!" Grimlock tightened his hand around his lover's and put a hand infront. "Me grimlock will make her my Queen, and I will not take No's from anyone, Me grimlock love angel, and I will murder anyone who rejects." Optimus stared, as the large transformers eyes flashed red, which only happened when he ment something, he looked at angel, as grimlock looked as well at angel, she looked at both.."huh?" "Are you sure you want this angel? Once you bondmate you cant go back." "im sure." Optimus rubbed his forhead…"Fine." Jazz and arcee both got up and hugged the new pre bondmates, and saluted optimus, as arcee nearly dragged a whining angel to the femmes room, and jazz and ironhide grabbed A surprised grimlock and pushed him unto the mechs lounge. "Where you taking me grimlock? " "Grim old buddy, its time to get you prepared."

._. *squeals*

Next chapter We find ourselves in Megatrons Base, and a very very angry Femme Dinobot. FEMME…I SAID FEMME…REVIEWS!


End file.
